Another Time
by diamonddogdancer101
Summary: Modern day. Christian moves out his parents house in Dallas and moves to California where he meets the girl of his dreams. But will there love last. please R&R. thanx.
1. Leaving Hell

Christian at the age of 21, still lived with his parents. He was tired of it. He wanted to get away from Dallas. He lived there all his life and was ready for something different. He wanted to go to California, have a house near the beach and write and sell his stories and poems. But Christian's father, George wanted him to stay home and take care of the family business.  
  
"Look, father I don't want your life."  
  
"But this business has been passed down from James to son for years."  
  
"Well I have a freaking better dream than this damn business!"  
  
"Don't use that kind of language with me boy."  
  
"Fuck you, I'll use whatever damn language I want."  
  
Christian got very frustrated with his father and put him in his place. He gave his father the hardest punch known to man, knocking his father to the ground, hard. Then he walked right over his father and was out the door.  
  
He was so happy to be leaving the boring city he began to sing.  
  
I'm leaving today,  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change,  
  
Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze,  
  
Tongue tied and twisted are all my memories,  
  
Celebrating a fantasy come true,  
  
Packing all my bags finally on the move,  
  
He got into his car and started to drive, he was on his way to Hollywood.  
  
I'm leaving today,  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change,  
  
He sees all the beauty on the road and can't help but sing about the beauty of the road.  
  
As I'm driving I'm captured by the view,  
  
So much beauty the road becomes my muse,  
  
The heat is rising and my hand surfs through the wind,  
  
Cool, calm, collected is the child that lies within, see,  
  
I'm leaving today,  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change,  
  
I'm leaving today,  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change,  
  
He looks back one last time at his old childhood and a single tear goes down his cheek.  
  
But somehow I miss it; I think I'll really miss it one day,  
  
I turn up the radio and I feel like I've never felt before,  
  
Turn down the memories of yesteryears and broken dreams I bring,  
  
Finally free,  
  
Slowly drifting into a peaceful breeze,  
  
I'm leaving today,  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change,  
  
I'm leaving today,  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change,  
  
I'm leaving today,  
  
Livin' it, leaving it to change,  
  
And as he drives into a hotel in Los Angeles he slowly whispers.  
  
But some how I miss it, I think I'll really miss it,  
  
One day.  
  
SONGS USED  
  
Cruz by Christina Aguilera 


	2. Meeting an Angel

Once Christian paid the hotel owner he went to the beach. He'd never seen a more beautiful sunset against the water. He had an idea for a poem. And as he was writing his poem he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen running across the beach towards him. And the BLAM! She ran right into him.  
  
"oww."  
  
"Oh God I am so sorry I didn't even see you sitting there, oh god are you ok?" Asked the mysterious beauty.  
  
"Yeah, y-yeah I'm fine, and you?"  
  
He couldn't stop looking into her crystal blue eyes, memorizing her red spiral hair that would touch her silky cream skin.  
  
" I'm fine, you're not from around here are you?"  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
" Your accent, ya sound southern."  
  
"Yep, you got that right, I'm from Dallas Texas."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
" Christian James, you?"  
  
"Satine Winegardner."  
  
" Nice to meet ya Satine."  
  
" Nice to run into you Christian."  
  
He laughed, god did he want to hold her, he got these strange feelings just by looking into her eyes or listening to her talk to him.  
  
" Hey what time is it?" Asked Satine suddenly in a hurry.  
  
"7:00 p.m."  
  
" Oh shit, sorry I gotta go, here come to this place tonight, I'd like to see you again, goodbye."  
  
"Bye.'  
  
He looked at the card 'The Elephant Hall' is what it read. The show would start at 9:00 p.m. so Christian got up and hurried to the hotel to get read for possibly the best day of his life. 


	3. The Strip Club

When he entered the dance hall he thought for sure he would go blind. Every thing was so bright and lovely. The girls even if they were half naked were all dressed up in bright colors. Then it hit Christian. Bright room, half naked girls.  
  
"Oh shit, I'm at a strip club."  
  
Since he was already there he thought he might just enjoy it. He kept looking around for Satine, but no matter where he looked he couldn't find height or hair of her. But then when he was about to leave the lights went low and he heard a familiar voice start to sing.  
  
Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem,  
  
All this touch and tilting just exactly what it should be,  
  
Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing,  
  
Listen all I want to do right now is have you come and take all of me,  
  
He turned around and as soon as he did his heart started pumping like a maniac. There was Satine, singing about, well who knew what the hell she was singing about. All Christian could see was her, and all he could hear was her siren-like voice. And she continued to sing coming towards him.  
  
Put your hands on my waist line,  
  
Want your skin up against mine,  
  
Move my hips to the base line,  
  
Let me get mine you get yours,  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign,  
  
Put my back into a slow grind,  
  
Runnin' chills up and down my spine,  
  
Let me get mine you get yours,  
  
Just when he thought she was coming near him she went to an older man and stared groping and kissing him.  
  
If you see me with a man understand that you can't question me,  
  
The feelings that ya caught ain't my fault can't help your jealousy,  
  
If you can handle the fact what we have has got to be commitment free,  
  
Then we can keep this under cover lovin', commin, hidden underneath the sheets, can you,  
  
When she was done groping the old man, she then came over to Christian and started grinding up against him.  
  
Put your hands on my waste line,  
  
Put your hands on my waist line,  
  
Want your skin up against mine,  
  
Move my hips to the base line,  
  
Let me get mine you get yours,  
  
Then the other strippers joined in and started singing.  
  
( but don't fall in love)  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign,  
  
Put my back into a slow grind,  
  
Runnin' chills up and down my spine,  
  
Let me get mine you get yours,  
  
So come on and freak my body we can get nasty, naughty,  
  
All night a private party,  
  
Gotta hit that spot just right,  
  
Work me like a 9 to 5,  
  
It ain't about the kissin' and huggin' cause this is a physical thing,  
  
Straight sweatin' our bodies are rubbin',  
  
Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5,  
  
Then Satine started to whisper into Christian's ear.  
  
We have a physical thing,  
  
We make love, but don't fall in love,  
  
We spend time,  
  
Just enough so that you get yours and I get mine,  
  
No strings attached,  
  
I want your body,  
  
Not your heart,  
  
She gave him a peck on the cheek and started walking back to the stage.  
  
Put your hands on my waste line,  
  
Put your hands on my waist line,  
  
Want your skin up against mine,  
  
Move my hips to the base line,  
  
Let me get mine you get yours,  
  
( but don't fall in love)  
  
Hang a please don't disturb sign,  
  
Put my back into a slow grind,  
  
Runnin' chills up and down my spine,  
  
Let me get mine you get yours,  
  
Then as Satine sat on the chair on the stage the lights went so low that Christian could no longer see Satine as she said the last lines.  
  
Come here,  
  
Don't be shy,  
  
I won't bite,  
  
~Songs Used~  
  
Get Mine, Get Yours- Christina Aguilera 


	4. Angelic Love

Please review, I just love them, cause no reviews = no more chapters.  
  
Christian wondered where she went. He wanted to see her again. He wanted to tell her she did a magnificent job tonight, he wanted to hold her and kiss her. Then in the middle of his thoughts he felt a soft finger top his shoulder.  
  
"So what did ya think, too raunchy?"  
  
" No, no not at all, you were incredible."  
  
" Why thank you, sorry about not telling that this was a strip club, I just figured you would find out on your own."  
  
" And so I did, after I had boobs poke my eyes out."  
  
" Oh, sorry about that, hey would you like to have dinner with me so we can talk some more in private."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Great, let's go."  
  
They went to a restaurant called 'Hollywood Dreams.' Christian ordered the chicken finger platter, while Satine ordered spaghetti.  
  
" So, how long have you been in California." Christian asked, never letting his eyes leave Satine's.  
  
" All my life, my parents died 2 years ago so my uncle Harry gave me a job at the Elephant Hall, because he knew I wanted to be an actress, but all I've been doing is singing and dancing there."  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, it seems like you don't really like working there."  
  
"No, I don't, but at least I'm getting paid for it. So why did you decide to come to Cali."  
  
"Well I wanted to get away from my father. You see he wanted me to take care of the family business, but I wanted to come here to write poems and stories, so I left."  
  
He wanted with all his heart to say that he was glad that he did come here, and that he was very glad to meet Satine, and then give her a long passionate kiss, but he'd only just met her and he thought he would be moving to fast, so he would save it for later.  
  
After dinner Christian walked Satine home, he felt like Jell-O as he held her hand walking past houses. Finally they stopped at an old shabby like house that Satine called home.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you around sometime."  
  
"Wait, may I have your number so I can call you."  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
After he wrote down Satine's number and Satine wrote down his, he leaned in a little further and gave Satine a passionate kiss on her lips. Then what seemed like a lifetime Satine pulled away.  
  
"We shouldn't have, I cant."  
  
"What, Why?"  
  
"Christian, you wouldn't want me, I'm a stripper, we could never, I can't fall in love."  
  
"I want you, I don't care what you are. I know I only just met you today Satine, but I've fallen in love with you."  
  
"No Christian please, we can't, it just wouldn't work, please leave."  
  
A tear ran down Satine's face, and Christian took his thumb and wiped it away, then left.  
  
"And I've fallen in love with you too, Christian." Satine whispered as she closed the door.  
  
What do you think so far? I need some reviews to know how good or bad this story is. 


	5. Fallin'

Christian woke up the next morning, and slowly got out of bed. He remembered what Satine said to him last night, and he wished it wasn't real, he wished it had just been a nightmare.  
  
"Why can't Satine love me?" H wondered. " I know she must, or maybe she doesn't, but why does she look at me in that 'I love you' sort of way."  
  
" I don't know how,  
  
I don't know why,  
  
But girl it seems you've touched my life,  
  
You're in my dreams,  
  
You're in my heart,  
  
I'm by myself when we're apart,"  
  
He decided to take a walk outside and think some more on why Satine couldn't love him.  
  
" Something strange has come over me,  
  
A raging wind across my seas,  
  
And girl you know that your eyes are to blame,  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
  
If I can't get over you,  
  
And come to find that you don't feel the same,  
  
Cause I'm falling, falling,  
  
Girl I'm falling for you,  
  
And I pray your falling too,  
  
I've been falling, falling,  
  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you,"  
  
He started walking by the beach, where he first met her, and smiled a bit as he remembered when she first ran into him.  
  
" I lose my step,  
  
I lose my ground,  
  
I lose myself when you're around,  
  
I'm holding on for my life,  
  
To keep from drowning in your eyes,  
  
Girl what have you done to me?  
  
To make me fall so desperately,  
  
To think that I don't even know your name,  
  
How am I supposed to live?  
  
If I can't get over this,  
  
And you decide that you don't feel the same,  
  
Cause I'm falling, falling,  
  
Girl I'm falling for you,  
  
And I pray your falling too,  
  
I've been falling, falling,"  
  
He kept walking 'til he got to her house. He just stood there singing at the top of his lungs, so Satine could hear how much he cared for her, and hoped she would come out and run into his arms saying that she loved him.  
  
"Will you stay, or will you go,  
  
Heaven knows what are future holds,  
  
Questions linger on my mind  
  
From day break 'til dark of night,  
  
I don't know what's come over me,  
  
Can't. you. see. that I'm?  
  
Falling, falling,  
  
Girl I'm falling for you,  
  
And I pray your falling too,  
  
I've been falling, falling,  
  
Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you,  
  
I'm falling,"  
  
He stood there waiting for her door to open, but it never did. He felt the tears come as he turned to go back to the hotel.  
  
SONGS USED  
  
I'M FALLING- *NSYNC ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews so far, please keep them going because the more reviews I get the more chapters I'll put up. 


	6. Messages

When he got back to his room he noticed he had two messages on his machine. He knew they could only be from Satine; she was the only one who had his number so he played them.  
  
"Message 1." Announced the machine.  
  
"Christian, hey it's Satine, look I'm sorry about last night. I know you probably never want to see me again, but I need to talk to you. Meet me at the beach where we first met at 2 p.m. see ya there, bye."  
  
"Message 2."  
  
"By the way I'm fallin' for you too, ever since the moment I laid eyes on you."  
  
That's all Christian needed. He had the biggest grin on his face, when he heard the last message. He looked at the time 1:30 was what the clock said. Even though it was only a three-minute walk to the park, he thought he should be early, so he knew he wouldn't miss Satine.  
  
Remember to review, I just love them. 


	7. My Only Love

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I finally got a new chapter up. Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far, keep them coming, and because I've been getting reviews here's another chapter. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian only waited ten minutes before he saw Satine walking towards him.  
  
"I wasn't sure if you were going to come." She said quietly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I come?"  
  
"Well, last night, what I said to you, I'm sorry."  
  
He held her close to him as he spoke.  
  
"It's ok I forgive you, I was going too fast."  
  
"Oh, Christian what am I going to do, I want to love you, I do love you, but I still can't be with you no matter how I feel."  
  
"What, why not?"  
  
" I'm already promised to somebody else, a director by the name Tim Stoneheart. Harry told me if I were to marry him then he would make me a great actress."  
  
"But you don't want to marry this Tim guy do you?"  
  
"After I met you, no, but there's nothing we could do, or I would gladly end the wedding."  
  
"Why can't we just keep our love a secret? You could live with me, Harry doesn't know me or where I live. Please Satine, I can't go on without you."  
  
"Oh Christian, I don't know, wha."  
  
Christian put his index finger on her lip to hush her.  
  
"Look into my eyes,  
  
You will see, what you mean to me,  
  
Search your heart,  
  
Search your soul,  
  
And when you find me there you'll search no more,  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth trying for,  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for,  
  
You know it's true,  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you,  
  
Look into your heart,  
  
You will find,  
  
There's nothing there to hide,  
  
Take me as I am,  
  
Take my life,  
  
I will give it all, I would sacrifice,"  
  
Christian took her hand and kissed it ever so softly. He couldn't spare living without her. He needed her now. He needed her for forever. He wrapped his arms around her as he continued.  
  
"Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for,  
  
I can't help it there's nothing I want more,  
  
You know it's true,  
  
Everything I do, I do it for you,"  
  
He slowly started dancing with her. Loving the way she felt against him, he hoped this wouldn't be the last time they would ever touch.  
  
"There's no love like your love,  
  
And no other could give more love,  
  
There's nowhere unless you're there all the time,  
  
All the way,"  
  
He started to kiss her passionately. Smiling to himself when she didn't break away. This kiss, he thought, would be the kiss to last a lifetime.  
  
  
  
"Oh you can't tell me it's not worth trying for,  
  
I can't help it there's nothing I want more,  
  
Yeah, I would fight for you,  
  
I'd lie for you,  
  
Walk the wire for you,  
  
Yeah I'd die for you,  
  
You know it's true everything I do I do it for,"  
  
"Well, what do you say?"  
  
She kissed him so passionately and lovingly on the lips, Christian thought he would take her there on the beach.  
  
I think that should answer your question."  
  
She put her forehead on his and looked straight into his eyes.  
  
" I love you more than life itself Christian."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
*~SONGS USED*~  
  
BRYAN ADAMS- Everything I Do (I Do It For You) 


	8. The Making of Love

Remember to keep reviewing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christian walked Satine back to his apartment. Christian cleaned up the place a little bit while Satine sat on the bed. Christian came back to where she sat and sat next to her. He started kissing her but when he noticed he was laying her down, he stopped.  
  
" Satine we don't have to do this right now, if you don't want to."  
  
Satine just gazed at him shocked. Never before had a man cared about what she wanted. But Christian, he seemed to care for her with all of his heart. She knew she wanted to make love to Christian.  
  
" Christian, make love to me."  
  
He turned out the light and lay down beside her and gave her all the love in his heart, in just one night. But he knew that he would give his love to her for the rest of his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry about the short chapter but I thought that was a good place to stop. Chapter 9 will be up soon, and please remember to review. Thanx. Love ya'll. 


	9. Mr Nasty

Satine awoke early in the morning, Christian was still sleeping soundly. Satine just laid there next to Christian for a while and wondered.  
  
' How could God give me such a beautiful angel, I've done nothing to deserve him. And yet Christian wants no one else but me.'  
  
She checked the time, 10:30a.m. Harry would be coming over to check on her at 11:30. She got up to get dressed, but she felt a warm hand on her arm, so she stopped.  
  
" Leaving so soon?" Christian asked sleepily.  
  
" Harry will be checking on me soon, I have to go."  
  
"Please stay, don't go. When you see Harry you can just tell him you went into town or something."  
  
" Christian I'm sorry, as much as I want to stay I can't, but I'll see you tonight no matter what might want to stop me, I'll be here."  
  
Christian gave her a peck on the lips before she left.  
  
" I love you." He told her for what seemed the hundredth time, but was still not enough for him to show his emotions toward her.  
  
" I love you too."  
  
She shut the door, but for a while couldn't let go of the handle. She didn't want to see anyone today but Christian, but it seems that if Satine didn't go to her house she knew Harry would search everywhere for her, and would also find out about Christian and her.  
  
Christian, how good that name sounded to her. Before him love meant nothing to her. But for the first time in her life she was glad to have a love in her life.  
  
" Finally I have someone in my life who's loving me for me."  
  
"People ask if I'm in love with you,  
  
Because I'm sitting here with your picture,  
  
And smiling to myself,  
  
I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you,  
  
My heart speaks before my mind thinks through,  
  
And I blush as I say yes,"  
  
Yes she was in love with Christian and wanted nothing else in the world but him. And she was lucky enough to have the one thing she wanted. Just thinking about him gave her a rush of emotions.  
  
"What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me,  
  
And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak,  
  
Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being,  
  
With abilities to set me free,  
  
Free, make me be me,  
  
Makes me want to say,  
  
Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss, I must admit it's a part of me, You please me, complete me, believe me, Like a melody,  
  
Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof,  
  
We were meant to be,  
  
But the best quality thats hookin' me,  
  
Is that you're loving me for me,  
  
Is that you're loving me for me," As she walked down the street to her house she wanted Christian next to her listening to the song that was just for him.  
  
"People ask why I'm in love with you, Well, let me start by saying, You got my heart by just being who you are, And what we got is between me and you, It doesn't matter about the money I make, Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star Unconditionally you're there for me, Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet, This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable, The way I feel, so sweet, Makes me want to say," She thought about his face, how when he smiled she would go weak in the knees, how his eyes twinkled whenever he saw her, how his hair would always fall into his face but it looked adorable. And how whenever he kissed her she would just feel a rush of love flow through her body. Every time she thought about him she just wanted to sing about love.  
  
"Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss, I must admit it's a part of me, You please me, complete me, believe me, Like a melody, Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof, We were meant to be, But the best quality thats hookin' me, Is that you're loving me for me, Is that you're loving me for me, Its so amazing how something so sweet, Has come and rearranged my life, I've been kissed by destiny, Oh, heaven came and saved me, An angel was placed at my feet, This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me," As she walked into her house she thought how she never had to hide anything from Christian. How she could tell Christian anything and be completely comfortable with it. How she felt complete by just being in his arms.  
  
"Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes, No cover-ups push ups, With him, I don't have to put on a show, He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin, Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in, He's real, he's honest, he's loving me for me, Yeah," She fixed herself breakfast and called Christian since Harry wouldn't be there for half an hour. Half an hour later Harry came. " How was your night chickpea?"  
  
How badly did she want to tell Harry it was the best night ever, never before had she slept so well. But then she knew he would figure out that something was up and would just stay around her house all day and night. So instead she just said.  
  
" It was ok, pretty much my normal night."  
  
" Really, looks here like you never touched YOUR bed, so where did you sleep?"  
  
" Oh, on the couch, I got really tired and just slumped over to the couch and slept like a baby."  
  
" Oh, well get dressed we need to go and see Tim, he wants to have lunch with you today."  
  
" Oh, what time?"  
  
" Sweet pea, what time is lunch usually, look you got only ten minutes to change so get your ass in gear."  
  
" Fine."  
  
Ten minutes later Satine came out in a brown tank top, a tan jacket, blue jeans, and black boots. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, and she had a light bit of make-up on.  
  
" So how do I look?"  
  
" I'll never understand fashion, but you look great."  
  
They got into Harry's new silver T-bird. Harry put the hood down and they were on their way.  
  
When they got to the restaurant Satine noticed it was the same one that her and Christian had been at on their first date.  
  
" Oh shit." She breathed.  
  
They walked in and Harry sat her down by this ugly man that was in his 20's but looked like he was still 16. He had acne on both sides of his cheeks that looked like they were developing an army, there were so many. He had these huge black-rimmed glasses. And skin that was whiter than Satine's, brown eyes and bleached blonde hair. And when he touched her, his skin was so rough it was like it was made of scales.  
  
" My darling it's so nice to finally meet you again."  
  
' Oh God, I don't ever remember seeing you, and God damn brush your teeth.' She wanted to say that so bad to his grody face.  
  
" The feeling is mutual."  
  
" How have you been my dear, it's been so long."  
  
" Great, just fine, and you?"  
  
" I've been so lonely without you."  
  
" Oh."  
  
This went on for a while. Satine would also get up every fifteen minutes to use the restroom, just to get away from Tim. Then finally around 1:00p.m. Tim had to leave for a meeting. Satine started walking back to Christian's apartment.  
  
~* SONGS USED*~  
  
CHRISTINA AGUILERA- LOVING ME FOR ME 


	10. Love Shatters

Blah, blah, blah u know please review *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" How was it?" Christian asked as soon as she walked in.  
  
" Let's see, Harry came over and told me that I must get dressed because Tim wanted to have lunch with me, and when I got there it was at the same restaurant we had dinner at on our first date. Then I saw Tim and goddamn was he ugly, and then last, all he talked about was I. I went to the restroom every fifteen minutes to get away from him, and was relieved when he had to leave for a meeting."  
  
" Oh God darling I'm so sorry."  
  
" Yeah I'm just glad I'm back in your arms, I can't believe I might have to marry that man."  
  
" You mean you're still going to go on with the wedding?"  
  
" Yes, Christian like I told you there's nothing we can do, if I want to become an actress I have to marry Tim."  
  
" No, you don't, we could leave, move closer to Hollywood, I'll do anything, just please Satine I love you don't leave me."  
  
" Christian I don't want to leave you but."  
  
He put his finger over her lips to hush her. He couldn't stand it, he didn't want to lose her, he just found her. He wanted to be with her and love her until the end of time. Even if he couldn't be with her, not even a rich director could tear them apart is what he used to think. But now she seemed to want to leave him just to become famous.  
  
" Satine if you leave I couldn't go on without you, you're everything to me."  
  
" Christian I love you too, but it just wouldn't work later on in life. We both want different things. We have to end it."  
  
He turned away from her. He couldn't stand it. Why couldn't she understand how much he cared about her? That Tim guy or any guy for that matter could never love her as much as he did.  
  
" Why, why do we have to end it?"  
  
" I told you, I want to be an actress and you want to be a poet."  
  
" So, that means nothing. We could still be together."  
  
" Christian, no I'm sorry goodbye."  
  
With that she was out the door and out of Christian's life. 


	11. Come Back

It's been many months and now its December. Satine walked down the road to her house, tears falling like a waterfall down her face.  
  
" I'm stupid, I let the best thing that ever happened to me walk out of my life."  
  
She walked into her house and dropped onto the couch and cried her eyes out until she fell asleep.  
  
When she woke up she decided to write a poem to Christian about how wrong she was and if he would forgive her.  
  
Dear Christian,  
  
You are the wind in my hair,  
  
And the twinkle in my eye,  
  
I love you more than life itself,  
  
Even when you make me cry,  
  
I can't see myself without you,  
  
You are everything to me,  
  
Some days I may screw things up,  
  
But you are always there for me,  
  
If you ever leave me alone on this earth,  
  
I don't know how I could go on,  
  
You are all I need to be happy,  
  
And all I need to live,  
  
If you ever leave me again,  
  
I would be dead the second you did,  
  
Love, Satine  
  
It was the first poem she had ever written and possibly the last, but it was Christian who inspired her in a way to write it, even if he wasn't around. For months Satine looked for Christian, but failed to find him. So she hoped this poem would work.  
  
She went to the post office around 2p.m. and slipped the letter into the box.  
  
" I hope this works."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian sat around in his room. He never went any where except the beach, "Hollywood Dreams", or past Satine's house. He missed her so much, he went to those places just to see if she was there, but she never was. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
" Satine." He thought.  
  
" Letter for a mister James."  
  
" That's me."  
  
The man handed Christian the letter. Christian opened it right away. Well, he was partly right about it being Satine. It was a letter from her telling him she still loved him. Now all he had to do was find her, and the best way he knew how was to sing to her, and since it was almost Christmas he thought a Christmas tune would do. 


	12. Getting Back

You know the deal read it then please review it. And thanx Satine for the review, so here's your next chapter. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christian ran all the way to her house and knocked on the door, hoping to God she would be there. His prayers were answered as soon as she opened the door.  
  
" Christian, wha."  
  
" Shh." He put a finger over her lips to silence her.  
  
"This is the time of year, that we learn to give,  
  
And the greatest gift is learning to forgive,  
  
We will have the best that time we ever knew,  
  
If you forgive me and I forgive you,  
  
I don't want to light a fire,  
  
Unless it will warm your heart,  
  
I'm playin no holiday songs,  
  
I need you to sing your part,  
  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true,  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you,"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, like the way he used to. And the moment his arms touched her he felt all warm and loved inside. But then Satine broke away. But that wasn't going to stop him.  
  
"It's so hard to believe,  
  
We're staring at the end,  
  
When all we think about is starting up again,  
  
Whatever we lost, when we were apart,  
  
We'll find it all alone in the dark,  
  
I don't wanna light a fire,  
  
Unless it will warm your heart,  
  
I'm playin no holiday songs,  
  
I need you to sing your part,  
  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true,  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you,"  
  
He got close to her again, but this time she didn't break away.  
  
"There's nothing more that I want from you,  
  
Then to lie here together,  
  
And stay here forever with you,  
  
There's no one I ever knew,  
  
That I wanted to spend Christmas with, more than you,  
  
I don't want to light a fire,  
  
Unless it will warm your heart,  
  
I'm playin no holiday songs,  
  
I need you to sing your part,  
  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true,  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you,  
  
  
  
I don't want to light a fire,  
  
Unless it will warm your heart,  
  
I'm playin no holiday songs,  
  
I need you to sing your part,  
  
And baby if I could have just one wish come true,  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas,  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas,  
  
I don't wanna spend one more Christmas without you,"  
  
" Will you come back to me Satine?"  
  
" Christian, I told you I still love you, but I still can't be with you. I just wanted you to know that I still love you."  
  
" This isn't fair."  
  
"What is ever fair in life."  
  
" I guess I was just wasting my breath. But, I'm sorry. But before I leave."  
  
"Sure I've been in love, a time or two,  
  
But in the end, I still chose you,  
  
No one could ever make me feel this way,  
  
That's why it's killing me, what we're going through,  
  
Somehow thought 'tween me and you,  
  
Our love would stand the test of time, and never ever fade,  
  
  
  
We're not making love no more,  
  
We're not even trying to change,  
  
Tell me how it slips away,  
  
Does it ever stay the same,  
  
We don't even talk no more,  
  
We've ran out of words to say,  
  
Tell me it don't have to change,  
  
Won't it ever stay the same,"  
  
He started wrapping his finger around one of her red curls as he continued.  
  
"Girl I know that things aren't going right,  
  
But don't you think it deserves a fight,  
  
A love like ours don't happen everyday,  
  
And we're losing it right as we speak,  
  
And if we don't wake up, it's a memory,  
  
A time gone past, a love that sailed away,  
  
We're not making love no more,  
  
We're not even trying to change,  
  
Tell me how it slips away,  
  
Does it ever stay the same,  
  
We don't even talk no more,  
  
We've ran out of words to say,  
  
Tell me it don't have to change,  
  
Won't it ever stay the same,"  
  
He held her face so she was looking straight into his eyes for what he had to say.  
  
"I dream of lovers past and,  
  
I see a girl so sad cause,  
  
She lost the only man she loved,  
  
He went away,  
  
Well it's not too late for us,  
  
To change,"  
  
He started to slowly dance with her to the beat he made up in his head.  
  
"We're not making love no more,  
  
We're not even trying to change,  
  
Tell me how it slips away,  
  
Does it ever stay the same,  
  
We don't even talk no more,  
  
We've ran out of words to say,  
  
Tell me it don't have to change,  
  
Won't it ever stay the same,  
  
Wo, wo, wo,  
  
Does it ever stay the same,  
  
Wo, wo, wo,  
  
Won't it ever stay the same,"  
  
" Please Satine, stay with me."  
  
" Yes Christian I will."  
  
"Baby I've been drifting away," Satine started singing.  
  
"Dreaming all day,  
  
Of holding you,  
  
Touching you,  
  
The only thing I want to do,  
  
Is be with you,  
  
As close to you," she got closer to him.  
  
"As I can be,"  
  
She put her forehead on his, while she slowly started to lift his shirt up.  
  
"Let's make love,  
  
All night long,  
  
Until all our strength is gone,  
  
Hold on tight,  
  
Just let go,  
  
I want to feel you in my soul," she put her hands on his shirtless chest.  
  
"Until the sun comes up,  
  
Let's make love,  
  
Oh, baby,"  
  
Christian kissed her, then started to sing what he felt.  
  
"Do you know what you do to me,  
  
Everything inside of me,  
  
Is wanting you,  
  
And needing you," he kissed her hands, and sang the next line to where the whole world could hear.  
  
"I'm so in love with you," he put his finger under her chin so she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"Look in my eyes,  
  
Let's get lost tonight," he lifted up her shirt and threw it into a corner.  
  
"In each other,  
  
Let's make love,  
  
All night long," he laid her onto the bed and started kissing a line down her neck.  
  
"Until all our strength is gone,  
  
Hold on tight,  
  
Just let go,  
  
I want to feel you in my soul,  
  
Until the sun comes up,  
  
Let's make love,  
  
Let's make love,  
  
All night long,  
  
Until all our strength is gone,  
  
Hold on tight,  
  
Just let go,  
  
I want to feel you in my soul,  
  
Until the sun comes up,  
  
Oh, until the sun comes up,  
  
Let's make love,  
  
Oh baby, let's make love,  
  
All night long,  
  
All night long,  
  
Let's make love,"  
  
They shared a passionate followed by love-making for the first time in months.  
  
~* SONGS USED*~  
  
NSYNC- Don't Want to Spend One More Christmas Without You  
  
DRU HILL- We're Not Making Love No More  
  
FAITH HILL AND TIM MCGRAW- Lets Make Love( I thought that song just really fit in that moment.) 


	13. The Greatest Gift

Christian woke up with a huge smile on his face. He hadn't been that happy for months. He looked over next to him and saw the sleeping form of his beautiful Satine. His eyes traced her form.  
  
"Good Morning, Beautiful," he started singing softly so he wouldn't wake her. "How was your night?  
  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side, When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,  
  
It's a good morning, beautiful day! I couldn't see the light, Didn't know day from night,  
  
I had no reason to care,  
  
But since you came along,  
  
I can face the dawn,  
  
'Cause I know you'll be there.  
  
Good Morning, Beautiful, How was your night?  
  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side," he started to trace his finger around her jaw. "When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,  
  
It's a good morning, beautiful day!  
  
I never worry if it's raining outside,  
  
'Cause in here with you, girl,  
  
The sun always shines!  
  
  
  
Good Morning, Beautiful, How was your night?  
  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side, When I open my eyes to see your sweet face,  
  
It's a good morning, beautiful day!"  
  
Satine woke up after he was finished with his song.  
  
" Darling today is Christmas Eve and I still need to go out and buy you a gift." She said fully alert. " What would you like?"  
  
" All I want for Christmas is you."  
  
" Fine, I'll just go buy something I think you'd like."  
  
" Like it? If it's from you I'll love it."  
  
She giggled. " And I love you too."  
  
"Well then, while you're out shopping for me, I'll go out and shop for you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Satine hurried to get ready and was out the door. She walked awhile to the shop and looked around for a long while, then in the front she decided to get a new laptop for Christian. She got it wrapped and headed back to Christian's.  
  
When she got back, Christian was already there.  
  
" Didn't take you long to get my gift I guess."  
  
" I already had an idea of what I was going to give you."  
  
" Oh really, what is it?"  
  
" That would give the surprise away."  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking and playing around. Then around 11 p.m. they ran off to bed.  
  
The next morning Satine woke up first, it was Christmas morning.  
  
" Christian honey wake up, its Christmas."  
  
Christian slowly woke up. For a girl at her age she still acted like a child when it came to Christmas.' He thought.  
  
They went out into the living room and started opening their gifts. Christian was the first to open his.  
  
" Oh Satine thank you, how did you know this is what I wanted?"  
  
" Well, you were kind of hinting it to me these last few days."  
  
He kissed her and then prepared to give Satine her gift. Slowly he got down on one knee and pulled a black box out of his pocket.  
  
" Satine, since the moment I met you, I've loved you. You're everything I've ever dreamed of, your kind, your beautiful, and best of all you love me. Please Satine make me even happier than I am now, please marry me, be my wife."  
  
" Christian, I. I couldn't do that, I'd let you down, I couldn't live up to that. I'm sorry, you know I still have to marry Tim."  
  
" Darling we could run off where he could never find us, he still doesn't know about me anyways. We could move to London, Africa, anywhere you want. Just please, I love you, I want to be with you forever. Please live with me, be my wife."  
  
" Well, I've always wanted to see Alabama."  
  
" I guess I'll take that as a yes."  
  
She kissed him, her answer was clear to him now. His life would always have love in it as long as she was by his side.  
  
SONGS USED  
  
STEVE HOLY- GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL  
  
* Ok I think this chapter was a little strange, sorry if it sucked I had a slight case of writers block. Plus I wrote it back in December, that's why it's Christmas. Anyhow please review. I love receiving them. 


End file.
